One Up On Him
by My-Only-Love
Summary: Kouga didn't expect to see InuYasha again - with a son no less.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.

**Warning: **Set after the manga ending.

* * *

"La, la, la, la," sang the young hanyou child, as he walked further ahead of his parents chasing a butterfly through the blossoming forest. His long silvery hair flew out behind him as he picked up his pace, determined to catch that butterfly. However, a scent caught in his nose, halting him in his tracks making him turn to investigate. It was a smell his nose had not encountered before in his short life – of only three years that is.

He quickly turned back to see if his parents were near him, but they were not there. In fact he could not even detect their scent anymore. Did he manage to outrun them? Out run his father? That confused him the most, for his father was the fastest male he had ever seen.

With not much to consider, Kisho decided to further investigate this new scent. He had to find out if this scent would lead to a dangerous youkai that could harm his family and if it turned out to be dangerous, he would sprint away and speedily find his father. So with that settled, Kisho headed in the direction of that new smell.

Within a few minutes, Kisho appeared around a river with a waterfall, and he could now distinguish as wolf youkai. Kisho being a highly curious child, decided to wander beyond the waterfall. The sight behind the waterfall was a large cave etched within the earth and dozens of wolves sitting around. There were a few wolf youkai guards, none of which had detected him yet. Kisho's one dog ear twitched madly upon his head as he took in the sounds of the youkai conversing. Deciding that it would probably be best to leave, Kisho tip-toed back towards the exit when the unfortunate happened - his foot kicked a few rocks on the ground.

The wolves that were lounging about sprung upright and glared at the young hanyou as did the youkai. Kisho quivered on the spot, as he noticed the wolves had begun to circle him with no way to escape. Kisho could easily jump over them, but he knew he wasn't that great at landing, nor could he fight off all these wolves on his own.

"What have we got here?" One of the guards snickered as he pushed past the wolves into the circle, as he brushed his Mohawk back.

"This one looks young... it's a dog hanyou!" the other guard exclaimed.

"Oh yeah..." the other one mumbled. "What should we do?"

"What is all this about?" another moaned. "Why are you two surrounding-" The silver haired dog hanyou caught this one's eye. "Who is this? A friend of yours Ginta?"

"We just met." Ginta mumbled back to his leader.

The leader wolf youkai tossed his long black hair of his shoulder. "You know," he commented offhand. "He looks like the mutt."

"What was that Kouga?" the one with the Mohawk exclaimed in disbelief.

"I said he looks like the mutt." Kouga replied, his tone showed his annoyance at having to repeat himself. He grabbed the child by the scruff of his clothes and held him up to his eye level. "He only has one ear though. Oh wait-" Kouga then discovered the human ear on the left side of his head. "He isn't even a proper hanyou. Is that even possible?"

Kisho squirmed in Kouga's grasp. "Let me go!" he cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kouga growled. "By the look of you, you aren't even worth the time."

While this was happening, two voices were reaching the entrance to the cave.

"His scent disappears at the waterfall. Wait here I'll check." A manly voice spoke.

"I hope he is okay. Why did he run off on us? If anything bad has happened to him I'll never-" a woman's voice responded.

"He'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"What in the world-?" Kouga said, when he heard these voices, and turned to see who was entering the wolves' domain.

That's when it happened, the disbelief and annoyance when the wolf leader's eyes connected with the dog hanyou's eyes.

"Oh fuck," they said in unison.

"Papa!" Kisho cried, and proceeded to kick Kouga in the chest prompting him to drop him. Kisho then ran to InuYasha and wrapped his arms around his leg.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked Kisho, when he nodded, he proceeded to attack Kouga - verbally of course. "What the fuck were you doing to my son?"

"Hey!" Kouga yelled back indignantly. "He just wandered in here and – wait a minute – you have a son?"

Kouga was jealous – to say in the least. After all, he believed he would have had an heir by now and the hanyou who knew exactly how to piss him off in every way possible was here, and more or less rubbing in the fact that he had found someone who had been willingly enough to have his child? Who? It was a known fact that after Naraku was defeated that Kagome – precious Kagome – had disappeared from this world. How had he moved on? Even if Kouga had wanted to deny it for many times before, it was obvious that they – InuYasha and Kagome – had shared a strong bond, one that Kouga could not even sever. So how had he moved on so easily?

"Oh you noticed did you?" InuYasha sneered.

Kouga fumed. "Well it has been nice catching up with you dog-shit, now will you get lost?"

"Don't say mean things to Papa!" Kisho said to Kouga, which earned a smile from InuYasha.

Kouga simply glared down at the young hanyou.

"InuYasha, what is taking so long?" a woman's voice called, as she walked through the waterfall. "I can detect someone's youki and it is not yours."

"Mama!" Kisho cried, and he ran towards Kagome, who bent to her knees to pick her son up.

She hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever run off on us again, okay?" Kagome added sternly.

"Okay Mama."

"Kagome?"

"Oh Kouga," Kagome looked up in surprise. "It's been a very long time, how are you?"

"Very well, I see you decided to come visit me?" Kouga added hopefully, although truth be told, he was in shock. Kagome was here, alive and well, dressed in the robes of a miko and with a hanyou child in her arms.

"So you didn't get smarter since last time," InuYasha commented, as he made position next to his family. "Then again I couldn't expect that, could I?"

Kouga couldn't help but put together the horrible picture that was presented to him, the sicklying sweet picture of a family. The hanyou had one up on him.

"You and the mutt-" Kouga pointed between InuYasha and Kagome.

They flushed beet red at his statement, they knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Come on Kagome, Kisho, we're leaving."

"It was nice to see you again Kouga, I'm glad you're well. Goodbye." Kagome said politely before walking out of the cave after her husband.

Kisho peered over Kagome's shoulder and looked back at Kouga. He waved and added, "Bye-bye Kouga!"

Kouga was stunned at that statement, until he heard the family's voices echo back inside.

"Honestly Kagome, why did you teach him manners when all he did was waste them on the wolf?"

Kouga smirked at that. At least the mutt's son had better manners than his father. That gave Kouga one up on him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
